The Coming
by modern-monkey
Summary: Paige learns an amazing secret that affects all of The Charmed Ones the night after a mysterious light enters her room - and her body
1. The Coming

********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********  
  
I do not own and am not affiliated with the Charmed characters, cast, crew, sets, etc  
This is an original piece of work that I have not been paid for  
My permission has been given to distribute this work - in full only with no amendments  
  
********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********  
  
The curtains billow slowly outwards in the gentle night breeze. Humming balls of white light enter the room and pause uncertainly at the foot of the bed. Paige's eyes flutter and her left hand twitches gently at the presence that entered her room. The cloud of white light hovers above her sleeping form before beginning to spin gradually faster - a tornado of white light that reflects on the walls of her dark room - until a single ball of light is suspended above the witch.   
  
Slowly the storm of light lowers itself. Slowly. Slowly.   
  
It passes into her body and burns with a bright intensity before dying away.  
  
********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********  
  
"Hello," said Paige cheerfully, entering the kitchen. As she passed the table she grabbed a croissant from the hot plate. She leaned against the counter as she bit into the hot pastry and observed her sister, Phoebe, who was working furiously on her laptop at the table.  
  
"Decided to play Sleeping Beauty?" Phoebe asked, looking up at her younger sister, whose usually pale complexion was showing a healthy glow, "You've got a terribly cheerful air about you today - it's unhealthy and unnatural .. Unless .. What's he like? Is he cute? Where did you meet? This big case is all a disguise for a man, a man-disguise!" Phoebe smiled cheerfully at the annoyance that flashed on her sister's face.  
  
"Pheebs, you aint doing so bad in the cheery stakes yourself. Why shouldn't I be happy? A strong case to work on, a tasty tasty buttery treat to eat and you and Piper, my sisters, who I love .." Paige finally processed Phoebe's jib and looked at the clock " ... but am going kill for letting me sleep this late!!"  
  
"Oh, Piper has been and gone - hence the steaming pastries but no cookery witch to have made them," Said Phoebe, her fingers stopping their relentless taping on the keyboard, "And I'm far too busy to be playing the make believe game where I pretend to be your alarm clock."  
  
"Jacket. Purse." Paige felt the subtle change in her focus. Her movement into witch mode. She felt the power - her mind growing, seeking, feeling - and then the gentle tug that she had come to associate with orbing. Her clothes were in her hands and she quickly pulled them on as she walked out into the hallway and pulled her keys out for the car, "I dunno what time I'll be back - I got that case to work on - but I should be back for dinner."  
  
********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********  
  
Phoebe smiled to herself as she heard the door close over with a slight bang. Her younger sister was the newest member to their slightly hectic but tight family and helped with the pain of ... Phoebe tried not to think of it. Tried not to remember how it happened, the tears, the pain, the loss.   
  
The loss of Prue was sometimes too much to bare. She had been the strongest, the fastest. Her potential was limitless - and not just magically. She was a great friend whose light many will never see .. She was a beautiful sister who put her family first - always .. She would have been an amazing mother ...  
  
As Phoebe thought this it started. The pulling in her mind, the sense of falling. She wasn't in total control and something was coming. Phoebe let herself slip backwards, into the darkness, into the vision. Her mind was filled with rapidly shifting clouds, lines of potential futures, and one expanded into infinite clarity.   
  
Paige. Not far from this time. A few days maybe in the future. Her face is angelically serene but there is great activity around her. A doctor and a nurse .. No .. Not a nurse .. A - Phoebe came out of the vision with a start.  
  
"Oh God .. It isn't possible - Is it?" Said Phoebe to herself, "Piper!"  
  
********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********  
  
Piper quickly directed the men to take the crates of bottled water into the stock room. Her cool and competent manner, while being warm and polite with a cute smile, moved the job on quickly as the men worked effortlessly to please her. She thanked them and handed them a generous tip. A rush of cold air from the closing door blew her hair back as his arms slipped around her waist and his crotch pushed against her back.  
  
"Leo, we've been waiting for these crates for days now," She turned herself round to look at her beautiful Whitelighter's eyes and kissed him, "The quicker we can restock the shelves then the quicker we can get back to ..." He stopped her with a deep kiss on the lips, telling her through his gentle hands on her back how much he adored he, "... that."  
  
The phone on the wall of the stock room began to ring with a quiet insistence that intruded on their privacy. Leo let go of his wife and walked over to pick it up: "Hello, P3 - Can I help you? Oh hey Phoebe .. Yeah, she's here .. Oh .. Ok." Leo hung up with a troubled look on his face, "Phoebe had a vision. It could be trouble ... for Paige."  
  
********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********  
  
Paige's eyes were trained in concentration on the computer screen at her desk. The report on her big case was almost done with a few days to spare for revision and error checking for anything majorly obvious that had been missed out. She wasn't going to be caught out again and she was going to show management how well she could work. This was going to be the best damn report they'd ever read and it was going to be handed in a day or two early.  
  
Paige smiled to herself. This was it. This was going to push any future promotions in her favour. She'd done good work and she would be rewarded. She just knew it. The smile began to fade. Something wasn't right. Her stomach felt .. wrong. Paige looked at her reflection on the computer screen in the well lit room. She looked fine. So why did she feel .. so ..  
  
Paige ran to the bathroom.  
  
********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********  
  
Leo stood at the end of the table behind Piper's chair, his hands resting on her shoulders, gently massaging her neck. Phoebe sat to Piper's left, touching her sister's arm every few minutes to emphasis a certain point or a detail in her vision.  
  
"So, let me get this right, you just had this vision?" Piper put her hand up to her shoulder and clasped Leo's hand, "It wasn't set off by touching anything of hers? She wasn't even in the house? You just had it?"  
  
"I don't know how to describe it. I was thinking something and that set the vision off." Piper looked at Leo for support, "Isn't it possible that this is an extension of my powers? That I can now get visions when I need them, without touching something?"  
  
"It ... is ... possible," He said slowly, his eyebrows knotting together in concentration, "But it's also possible that this was sent by some kind of warlock or demon. Induced to make you believe that .. well .. Paige is -"  
  
"- Pregnant?" Paige walked into the room, her eyes swollen from crying and cradling her hands around her stomach. "What worries me is .. " Paige turned to side and lifted her shirt over her stomach so that everyone could see, " .. this wasn't here this morning when I left the house."  
  
All eyes in the room were on Paige rubbing her hand along the noticeable pregnancy bulge.  
  
********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********  
  
If I get ten reviews to this work I will post the next chapter  
Hehe - I know that's kinda mean but I don't wanna post something people aren't reading  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** 


	2. Awaiting Arrival

********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********  
  
I do not own and am not affiliated with the Charmed characters, cast, crew, sets, etc  
This is an original piece of work that I have not been paid for  
My permission has been given to distribute this work - in full only with no amendments  
  
********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********  
  
Paige walked over to the kitchen table and leaned against it. Her hand was shaking on the back of a chair and her eyes wouldn't meet those of either of her sisters. The room was deathly silent and the ticking of the grandfather clock filled the room as each of them processed the shock they were feeling.  
  
Leo watched Paige's stomach with a look of consternation on his face. He walked over to her and ran his hand along her stomach, a faint white glow shimmering between the witch and her Whitelighter. He pulled his hand away and shook his head gently, "I ... I can't feel ANYTHING from it."   
  
"What?" Asked Phoebe, finally pulling herself out of shock. The look on Leo's face told her that he was concerned, "What does that mean?" Phoebe stood up and walked over the Paige, wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulder and giving her a small smile.  
  
"It means that .. Well, I don't know to be honest, but .." Leo ran his hands backwards through his hair, thin lines around his eyes tighening as he tried to figure out what was going on. His hands clenched around the top of Piper's chair as she looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes of hers, full of concern for her sister, "I'm your Whitelighter. When you're hurt I feel it because ... because I'm connected to you - all of you. Now Paige is connected to this ba- .. this -" He waved his hand in the general direction of Paige's stomach, "- I should be able to feel it, be aware of it like I am of you guys."  
  
"So there's something wrong with it? It's not ... human or a witch?" Paige interrupted, looking down at her stomach, her hand curling around the bulge protectively. She could almost feel the faint heartbeat in rhytmn with hers. She hadn't considered the thought it might be something other than human, "It could be a .. demon?"  
  
"I don't know. It could be anything. My connection to it might be blocked by the same power that put it there - and has it growing this fast," Leo looked at Paige with sadness and frustration on his face. He was afraid for her. What he was made him, on some basic level, aware of the prescence, the aura - for good or evil - of every being. There was nothing coming from the child. It was like a void in his mind and it - it scared him. "I need to check with the Elders."  
  
Piper watched her husband's form break down into gently glowing orbs and leave the room. She watched Paige, unable to think of anything to say - what was there TO say? Something had violated her, put something inside her .. something that was growing from her, something that could destroy them all if it was allowed to continue growing any longer. She could see the same thoughts on Phoebe's face, who was wearing an equally grave and silent look.  
  
Paige looked from one of her sisters to the other. She could feel the tension hanging in the air, their shock at what was happening. She could see them struggling to say something and she felt her stomach turn. She couldn't stand it in here - them shouting she could handle, them being bitches ... anything but this silent staring in accusation. "I'm gonna lie down," She muttered under her breath, looking at the table, before quickly making her way upstairs, shrugging her way out of Phoebe's arm.  
  
********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********  
  
Paige lay on her bed, the window open, letting a cold cool air blow into the room and her curtains to tremble outwards, billowing in the wind. She couldn't believe this. When she found her sisters and her powers - or maybe they found her - she knew that she would have to go through some hard times. She never realised that she'd wake up one morning and have a life time of responsibilites. She didn't realise she'd end up a single mother with her prospects falling - fast. How could she be pregnant? It just didn't make sense.  
  
********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper, a mug of hot coffee between her hands at the table. Neither of them had spoken a word to each other. Their sister was pregnant and it probably wasn't human. They should be doing something. They should be look at the Book Of Shadows. They should be out there, kicking demon ass. Killing every slimy thing that moved to find out how to stop this thing inside her, find out what it was and what it's weakness was. They should be there, protecting Paige from whatever wanted to use her like this, user her body.  
  
Phoebe took a sip of the coffee and looked at her sister.  
  
********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********  
  
Leo orbed into the sitting room, his hands shaking slightly. How could he do this? How could he tell Paige that her child had the potential to kill everything that existed on the plant? He ran his hands quickly through his hair before walking into the kitchen, the tableu of Phoebe and Piper at the table, quietly sitting still, slightly disturbing him as he'd been gone for at least three or four Earth hours. It's just as the Elders had described. "Have you guys even moved since I left?" He asked, moving round to Piper, his hand on her shoulder. She covered it with her own.  
  
"Not really. Nowhere to go, nothing to say really," Piper said, putting her elbow up on the table and using her hand to lean her head against. Her eyes were strained and she looked tired and worn out, like the very effort of sitting there was wearing her out, "Paige is upstairs. Guess she didn't wanna sit here with the excitement of us."  
  
"Well, we better go get her," Leo said, his voice getting slightly thick, "I got something important to tell you." Piper looked up at her husband, and Phoebe raised her eyes from her mug of cold coffee for the first time to look at Leo with only the slighest interest, "I know what her baby is."  
  
********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** **********  
  
If I get ten reviews to this work I will post the next chapter  
sorry about the lateness of this - net troubles! really sorry :o(  
feel free to mail me with comments/accusations/suggestions  
  
********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** ********** 


End file.
